Kitchen
by Louieblueraspberry
Summary: Just a little smutty One shot about Naruto and Hinata


She wanted him.

Everything about him screamed sex appeal. How could she continue when he was so distracting? She was supposed to be training with him, but instead her mind kept wandering. They were both sweating underneath the summer sun and it only made his body glisten from the moisture. His strong muscles flexed with each movement he made. She could just imagine the feel of his strong shoulders beneath her hands. She wanted to feel him, to feel his abs against her. She wanted to run her hands down his hips to reach his-

"Hinata!" Naruto Yelled.

She jumped, jolted out of her daze from the sound of Naruto yelling for her. "Huh?"

"Hinata. You were zoned out for a while there. Are you okay?" he approached her, standing right in front of her. "Should we stop? We can stop if you are too worn out."

"Ah…no. I'm fine we can continue." She blushed at his proximity.

"Are you sure? You're really red Hinata." He raised the back of his hand to her cheek feeling her warmth. "It _is_ really hot today. I don't want you to get sick or over heated."

"Naruto I'm fine really. I'm not too over heated and I'm not sick." She glanced at his worried face, brows furrowed in concern. She couldn't help thinking that even when concerned he looked damn fine. She wanted to smooth away his furrowed brow, caress his pouted lips with her own. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted him right now but it was just too embarrassing, especially here on the training grounds where any one could walk by.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that he was talking to her. But she was too distracted to pay attention. She glanced down at his neck, watching a bead of sweat glide down his tanned skin. Her gaze followed it down his chest where it curved down between his pectoral muscles and all she could think was how badly she wanted to run her tongue down his chest. She could feel her breath hitch in excitement at the thought of pleasuring him. Slowly, ever so slowly the bead of sweat trailed down his abs only to disappear at the top of his pants.

Suddenly she was once again shocked out of her reverie when Naruto pulled her hips flush with his. Questioningly she look up to see his facial expression no less than amused. "Hinata….I've been talking to you for three solid minutes now and all you can do is stare at me." He told her huskily. She blushed in embarrassment. "As I thought." He responded in turn. He moved his hands to squeeze her ass pulling her closer and for a split second she felt him move his hips against hers, alerting her of his now hardened member. "You _are_ overheated."

"Naruto…I" she stopped herself before admitting her need. It was too public for words like that and she was still shy around him.

"Hinata, We have been married almost a year now, you know?" He kissed her then. It wasn't sweet and soft, no, it was heated, passionate and needy. His tongue mingled with hers in a fiery kiss and his hands found their way into her shirt. Everywhere his hands grazed left a tingling feeling upon her skin. He pulled away then, "If you want me, say you want me."

Hinata, after recovering from their shared kiss, quietly responds, "Naruto-kun, I want you."

The second those words left her mouth Naruto picked her up wrapping her legs around him and transported them right outside their house. She clung to him as he opened their door into their kitchen. The second their door was shut he pressed her roughly against the wall, his mouth taking hers in yet another heated kiss. Legs still wrapped around him, she ground her hips against his erection, earning a deep moan from him. Her fingers wound themselves through his hair, tugging against his scalp.

His own hips equally rubbed against hers causing her to break from their kiss and throw her head back against the wall. "Naruto!" He leaned back and pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing her large supple breasts encased in a simple pink bra. That wouldn't do, Naruto thought. With a gasp from Hinata, he tore her bra from her person, flinging it across the kitchen.

He lowered his mouth onto her delicious pink nipple, rolling his tongue across it causing it to harden. He continued to suck on it while squeezing the other breast with his hand. "Oh Naruto.." Hinata gasped. Moving to the other nipple, giving it the same attention only caused Hinata to moan more.

Her pussy was drenched. She could feel her moisture soaking through her panties. He hadn't stopped grinding his cock against her once and the friction of his erection against her clitoris was too much. She needed him. She wanted to touch him _now._ Her embarrassment was thrown at the window and replaced by her frantic yearning. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, pushing him away. She flipped their positions, so he was now against the wall.

Shocked at first Naruto said nothing. He had never seen Hinata so desperate, so needy. It was incredibly hot and sexy, he decided. The lust in her eyes was turning him on more than ever. His hardened cock was testament to that. "Hinata, what are-"

She cut him off with an open mouthed, passionate kiss. "Fuck the foreplay. I want you now." She knelt on the ground before him undoing his pants quickly. Hinata never used foul language. Never. Naruto was shocked, and beyond turned on. His cock ached for her in need. She finally got his pants undone, and pulled them down freeing his hardened member before her face. She wrapped a small hand around the base of his warm shaft making him let out a guttural moan. Encouraged, she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock from base to tip. She could feel him quivering in pleasure. Taking him into her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down his member, finding a pace that seemed to work for Naruto.

"Shit Hinata!" Naruto choked out. His hands found her head, weaving into her hair and pushing her further onto his cock. He could feel her gag when he went too deep into her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind. If anything she sucked harder and faster. Hinata, using her free hand, grabbed his balls in her fist, squeezing them gently. "Ahh…Hinata…yes…just like that." Naruto's breathing had increased and she could tell he was closer to release. She squeezed harder, sucked a little fast. She wanted him to cum in her mouth. She wanted to taste him and feel him shoot strings of cum all over her. But he didn't cum.

Instead he pulled her head back by her hair, making her release him from her grip. Confused she began to ask "Wait, what are you doing?" He pulled her up into a standing position and pushed her towards the kitchen table. None too gently, he sprawled her across the table face down. He yanked her shorts off her admiring her curvaceous, rounded ass. "Naruto…" Hinata begged turning to look at him.

He placed his hand against the middle of her back, keeping her in place, bent over the table. "Next time you can swallow, I promise. But today I'm going to cum inside of you." His other hand reached between her legs feeling how wet her panties were. "Shit Hinata, your panties are soaked." He pulled them down, spreading her legs in the process. His finger brushed against her clit causing her to involuntarily shudder. He rubbed it a few times, pleased with her wanton moans. "Naruto, please." She begged.

Pulling his hand back he lined the tip of his cock with her entrance. She could feel it right there, grazing her moist folds, unmoving. "Naruto!" she moaned out exasperated. He liked watching her squirm, beg. "Tell me what you want Hinata. We're married remember? What do you want?"

Pushing her hips back against his cock and turning to look at him lustfully she said "Naruto I want you. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard." Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He thrust into her fully. If she wanted it hard, she would get it hard. Her moans had elevated in volume at his thrusts. "God Hinata you're so tight." Naruto grunted, ramming in and out of her.

"Naruto! Yes. Fuck!" Hinata's words only urged him to pound her harder. Hinata reached across the table gripping onto the edge, screaming in pleasure. She could feel the head of Naruto's cock hitting her cervix and his balls slapped noisily against her clit with each rough stroke. The vase of flowers that rested in the center of the table was knocked over spilling water everywhere, due to the two lovers sprawled across it.

It didn't take long for Hinata to feel the familiar tightening at her core. "Naruto I'm close." She warned. "Me too. Let it go Hinata, Cum for me." He huffed. Hinata moved her hips back to meet each of his thrusts. She felt her climax building with each thrust. "Oh…god Naruto…" Her climax had built to the ultimate high and she felt herself fall over the edge.

Naruto could feel her walls tighten excruciatingly around his cock as she came. He was right there with her. Her loud screams of pleasure soon mixed with his own as he came hard, deep within her. His thrust turned to hard jerky movements as they rode out their orgasms together. With one final thrust he collapsed on top of her. He could feel her breathing hard while she tried to catch her breath and he did the same.

Still lying over her back, he reached out to grab her hand in his and held it to them tightly. He kissed the back of her shoulder and mumbled. "You were amazing." Suddenly shy after coming down from her arousal, she blushed and replied. "Thank you. So were you."

He stood, pulling out of her, and turned her to face him. He wrapped his arms around her naked body, "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto." They shared a few passionate and sweet kisses before Naruto chuckled and said "We should make this a part of our regular workout."

Hinata laughed mirthfully. "Come on Mr. Uzumaki. We need a shower."

Grinning, he motioned his wife to the bathroom, "After you Mrs. Uzumaki."


End file.
